Darren Cross's Dear Diary
by The Other Jet Engine
Summary: (based on the mobile game, Avengers Academy) 14-year-old Darren Cross loves his new school, and he's about to see it all:aliens, other planets, teleportation, you name it. But when a mysterious outside force threatens to destroy everything Darren has ever known and loved, what's to stop even the most carefully-laden of plans from falling apart? SUCKAS BEWARE!
1. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah

**Ollo, this is me, Leyenar Oh, with my Avengers Academy fic.**

 **And the grand experiment kicks off! This chapter is the official start of this multi-chapter project, and it's something that I never actually thought I would try to do:write an Avengers Academy story.** **This is all about 14-year-old Darren Cross in the Avengers Academy High School, with him writing about Stony, Kylo Ren, the Darren Fleet or just random school stuff. Ultron also takes a big part in this.** **This is an unusual tale, no doubt, but hopefully this story will fulfill its purpose in explaining how such a thing may have come to be, and what the aftermath of the events leading up to it may have been.**

* * *

First of all, lemme get something straight. This is a JOURNAL, not a diary. Yeah, I know what the title says, but when Mother went out to buy this thingy, I SPECIFICALLY told her to get one that didn't say DIARY on it. Great, now all I need is for some jerk to catch me carrying this book around and get the wrong idea. The other thing that I wanna clear up right away is that this was MOTHER'S idea, not mine. But if she thinks I'mma write down my "feelings" in here or whutever, she's crazy. So don't expect me to be all "dear diary" this and "dear diary" that. The only reason I agreed to do this at all is because I figure later on when I'm the CEO of Cross Tech, I'll have better things to do than answer people's stupid questions all day long. So this book's gonna come in handy. Like I said, I'll be famous one day, but for now I'm gonna get stuck in high school with a buncha morons. Today is the first day of school, and I'm already getting nervous. Father says it's just a natural reaction and Avengers Academy is gonna be cool, but yeah, I really doubt that.

To be precise, my name's Darren Agonistes Cross, son of William and Nita Cross, Kylo-Ren-and-technology-obsessed 14-year-old, people say I'm extraordinary but I'm just average...at least that's what _I_ think.

* * *

 _All About Me_

Basic Info:

Name:Darren Cross/Gidget Gigglefanny(according to Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq.'s Name Change-O-Chart)

Gender:Male

Birthday:September 3rd

Age:14

Nationality:American

Hair Color:Brown

DCsona:Yellowjacket

Weaknesses:Grammar Nazi (I am ALWAYS correcting someone), FREAKIN' WRITER'S BLOCK! (Pretty sure this one applies to every writer on this site lol)

Unusual interest:Well, I ship the weirdest things.

Unexpected Talent:I DON'T KNOW!

Biggest Fear:FAILURE.

And, be warned, I strongly DESPISE Rule 63,

* * *

Favorite Things:

Movie:Kung Fu Panda 3(and henceforth the entire series)

TV show(Does anime count?):Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

Song:You've Got A Friend In Me by Robert Goulet

Dinosaur:Deinonychus

Singer:Owl City

Color:Yellow and black

Comic:Green Lantern:Wrath Of The First Lantern by DC Comics

Heroes' Team:Justice League

Food:Shawarma

Type of couple:Male X Male, Human X Alien, Robot, Dinosaur, etc...but mostly open to other types

Book:The Wind In The Willows by Kenneth Graham

Pairing:Hal Jordan X Thaal Sinestro

Character:Simon The Digger, protagonist of Gurren Lagann

* * *

Favorite DC Character: _BARRY ALLEN!_

Least Favorite DC Character:Carol Ferris

* * *

About The "Darren Fleet":  
The Darren Fleet is a collection of my favorite couples(listed below), I never tolerate pairings that violate the Fleet.

Ultimate Rarepairs:Cruslinger(Rip X Cruz), Jason X Zordon, Zhaozai(Ozai X Zhao), Sarah X Sarah, Kouta X Exkaiser, Ned X Mia and Zed X Tia, Finn X Torque, Gipsy A. X Amara

Canon:Thor X Jane, Korrasami(Korra X Asami), Branikki(Brandon X Nikki), Malley(Mater X Holley), Megamind X Roxanne, Malec(Magnus X Alec), Emmet X Lucy

And last but not least:EVERY IMPORTANT SHIP IN THE DARREN FLEET WILL GET THEIR HAPPILY EVER AFTERS, WHILE THEY'RE STILL ALIVE OR THROUGH DEATH, NO MATTER WHAT! IT IS A GIVEN! YOU HAVE MY WORD! _GUARANTEED!_

* * *

About The Author's Head:  
My head is a mind-blowing place where mind-blowing stuff are continuously created, with the Justice League as the decisive leaders. (Just think of Inside Out.)

* * *

WHAT I WILL ACCEPT:Yaoi, boy/boy/girl love triangles(i/e:Thaal Sinestro X Hal Jordan X Carol Ferris)

WHAT I WON'T ACCEPT:Mpreg, poly ships

* * *

 _―WARNING! DARREN FLEET INCOMING!―_

* * *

Hal Jordan X Thaal Sinestro=Sinhal (OTP, Green Lantern Corps)

Kouta Hoshikawa X Exkaiser (Brave Exkaiser)

Reinhard Heydrich X Ren Fujii (Dies Irae)

Commander Sendak X Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane=Shendak (Voltron:Legendary Defender)

Gipsy Danger X Mako Mori (Pacific Rim 1)

Gipsy Avenger X Amara Namani (Pacific Rim 2)

Leatherback X Otachi (Pacific Rim 1)

Jake Pentecost X Nate Lambert (Pacific Rim 2)

Yuta Hibiki X Gridman (SSSS . GRIDMAN)

Ben Tennyson X Reinrassic III=Breiny (Ben 10:Alien Force)

Rex Salazar X Noah Nixon (Generator Rex)

Wonder Woman X Princess Audrey (Justice League:Maid Of Honor)

James Bond X Q=00Q (007 Series)

Michael Knight X KITT (Knight Rider)

Twilight Sparkle X Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony)

King Sombra X Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony)

Starlight Glimmer X Flash Sentry (My Little Pony)

Turbo X Whiplash=Turlash (Turbo, 2013 and Turbo FAST)

Emperor Zarkon X my OC Ashley Lane=Zashley (Voltron:Legendary Defender)

Carl The Intern X Stacy Hirano (Phineas & Ferb)

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz X Ulaz (Voltron:Legendary Defender and Phineas & Ferb crossover)

Jason Lee Scott X Zordon (Power Rangers 2017 Reboot)

Wade Watts X Joseph Dredd (Judge Dredd and Ready Player One crossover)

Xander Cage X Brian O'Connor (xXx and Fast & Furious crossover)

Korra X Asami Sato=Korrasami (Avatar:The Legend Of Korra)

Nikki Maxwell X Brandon Roberts=Branikki (Dork Diaries)

Emmet X Lucy/Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie)

Taishakuten X Ashura-oh=Taishura-oh (RG Veda)

Yasha X Ashura=Yashura (RG Veda)

Alec Lightwood X Magnus Bane=Malec (Shadowhunters)

Kuvira X Eska=Eskuvira (Avatar:The Legend Of Korra)

Heinz Doofenshmirtz X my OC Brooke=Brookenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb)

Ash Ketchum X Volcanion (Pokemon)

Red Genesect X Barry Allen (Pokemon and Justice League crossover)

Monkey D. Luffy X Portgas D. Ace=AceLu (One Piece)

Gavin Reed X RK900=Reed900 (Detroit:Become Human)

Right Suzuki X Emperor Z=Zetrais (Ressha Sentai ToQGer)

Optimus Prime X Sam Witwicky (Transformers 1, 2 and 3)

Alexa Woods X Scar The Predator=Scarlex (Alien VS Predator)

Horus X Bek=Horbek (Gods Of Egypt)

Linda Flynn-Fletcher X Antok (Voltron:Legendary Defender and Phineas & Ferb crossover)

Jupiter Jones X Kalique Abrasax (Jupiter Ascending)

Rainbow Dash X Rainbow Blitz=Double Rainbow (My Little Pony)

Fluttershy X Discord=Fluttercord (My Little Pony)

Rumble X Tender Taps=RumbleTaps (My Little Pony)

Megamind X Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind)

Minion X my OC Rachel Ritchi Megamind)

Metro Man X my OC Casey Capulet (Megamind)

Yesss X Set (Wreck-It Ralph and Gods Of Egypt crossover)

Sarah Kerrigan X Sarah Kerrigan/Queen Of Blades=Kerrigancest (StarCraft)

Alarak X Artanis (StarCraft)

Tassadar X Zeratul (StarCraft)

Superman X Batman=SuperBat (Justice League)

Hal Stewart/Tighten X Witch Haggar (Voltron:Legendary Defender and Megamind crossover)

Lance X Nyma (Voltron:Legendary Defender)

ReinyDay(writer) X my OC Flash Sentry (Transformers)

Max McGrath X Steel (Max Steel)

Carrie White X Sue Snell (Carrie, 2013)

Dany Targaryen X Sansa Stark=Daensa (Game Of Thrones)

Ignis Scientia X Noctis Lucis Caelum=Ignoct (Final Fantasy)

Francesco Bernoulli X Gaston (Cars and Beauty & The Beast crossover)

Ozai X Zhao=Zhaozai (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Yuuki Asuna X Yuuki Konno (Sword Art Online)

Zaya X General Hux (Gods Of Egypt and Star Wars crossover)

Motoko Kusanagi X Chise=Ultimate Weapon In The Shell(Ghost In The Shell and Saikano crossover)

Hunk X Shay=Hunay (Voltron:Legendary Defender)

San X Kaya (Princess Mononoke)

John Smith X Agent 47 (Hitman:Agent 47)

* * *

If any of these words/phrases mean anything to you, PM me! (important)

Justice Of The Peace

Roofies

"Holy bagumba!"

"You know what? You guys have NO feel for dramatic tension!"

Excelsior

Yammy

"And why is this playing out like a trashy soap opera with the whole revenge plot?"

Justice-Inator 5000

"Get that sparkly thingy outta my face!"

We've Got A Lot O' Work To Do

"Zoo-Wee Mama!"

More Than Meets The Eye

* * *

Top 10 Favorite Characters:

Hero:Simon from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

#1:Kylo Ren from Star Wars, my crush

#2:Barry Allen

#3:Most DC characters, especially Hal Jordan and Thaal Sinestro

#4:Wonder Woman

#5:Superman and Batman

#6:Aquaman

#7:Ripslinger from Planes

#8:Wreck-It Ralph

#9:Cruz Ramirez

#10:Set from the movie Gods Of Egypt

* * *

Top 10 LEAST Favorite Characters:

#1:Shashi from RG Veda, the biggest LOSER in the history of all universes

#2:Carol Ferris

#3:Iris West

#4:Steve Trevor

#5:Witch Haggar from Voltron:Legendary Defender and Hal Stewart/Tighten

#6:Sally Carrera

#7:Ishani from Planes

#8:Rita Repulsa

#9:Elita One

#10:Raleigh Becket from Pacific Rim(You won't believe it, but I used to like him!)

* * *

Planes Meme:

Favorite Character: _RIPSLINGER!_

Least Favorite Character:Ishani

Favorite Canon Pairing:Harvey X Winnie

Favorite Fanmade Pairing:Dusty X Blade

Overrated Character:Ishani

Underrated Character:Roper

Favorite Scene:Dusty and Blade saving Harvey and Winnie from danger

Favorite Song:All In by Brad Paisley

* * *

Favorite Movies By Rating:

G:The Kung Fu Panda Series

PG:Flubber

PG-13:Justice League, 2017

R:The Spy Who Dumped Me

Not Rated:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann The Movie ~Childhood's End~ and ~The Lights In The Sky Are Stars~


	2. You Cannot Run

**Darren's fic "Justice Collision Course" is a parody of my collaboration fic, Civil War Collision Course. Also...this chapter has a Finding Nemo reference.**

 **S** **ynopsis:Darren becomes a honorary Avenger.**

* * *

 _Listening To:_ Thrust Through The Heavens With Your Spirit!

 _Reading:_ Superman Comics

 _Watching:_ Brave Exkaiser

 _Playing:_ Five Nights At Freddy's

* * *

 **Red Cover Journal, Part 1 of the Avengers Academy Chronicles:  
Beware That Bump In The Night **

* * *

Hello, this is Darren Cross, coming back through, currently in my new dorm room. After watching Brave Exkaiser while playing FNAF at the same time, I quickly came up with this amazing Kouta X Exkaiser story:Five Nights At Exkaiser's, and it turned out great. My roommate, Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man, took a look at it and said "Great!". He then scanned my fanfiction page, and said "Wow, Darren, I never knew you were such a fanboy!". Yes, true to his word, I am a fanboy, with a passionate love for Gurren Lagann, DC and Disney in particular. ( **Since MARVEL is real stuff in this story, DC made a deal with Disney instead of MARVEL.** ) My self-insert OC, Darren AKA Yellowjacket, is an interdimensional hero and the youngest member of the Justice League, inspired by the author I. M. Rally's self-insert OC Aggie. I someday hope to make this all-powerful OC a reality, and here's the full list of my fanfiction:

Route JLA, first installment in the By The Way saga-Complete

Five Nights At Exkaiser's-Ongoing

Yellowjacket VS The Galra Empire, second installment in the By The Way saga-Complete

Operation Sinhal, third installment in the By The Way saga-Complete

Friendship Test, fourth installment in the By The Way saga-Complete

Justice Collision Course-Complete

Calling Back Agent Z-Ongoing

World Of Cars, fifth installment in the By The Way saga-Complete

Yellowjacket VS The First Order, sixth installment in the By The Way saga-Ongoing

First Date-Complete

The Crossover Union Ceremony Of The Universe-Complete

The Universes Collide, seventh installment in the By The Way saga-Coming Soon

By The Power Of Friendship, eighth and final installment in the By The Way saga-Coming Soon

* * *

~How Simon The Digger Became My Hero~

At first, I didn't think of Simon as no more or less than a SUPER AWESOME character, so I tried to find a MALE partner suitable for him but I couldn't. So, therefore I decided that the Gurren Lagann fandom is far, _far_ superior than all others(including _myself_ ) and put Simon on the zenith of it all. Right after that, I discovered how amazing the Simon X Viral pairing was, but it was too late. So I learned to love Nia, to put a stop to the undeniable temptation of Simon X Viral and to ensure that the Gurren Lagann fandom was still untouched, pure. And now I love everything in said fandom, including Lordgenome and even the Anti-Spiral. But no matter what, Simon will always stay my One Above All, my hero without a doubt, and the one guy who I will never, ever get to reach. When I become famous, I'mma have a digger coat similar to his.

* * *

As I can tell, I'm not the only one who enrolled in Avengers Academy. My roommate Peter, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Wanda's robotic boyfriend Vision, William "Billy" Kaplan AKA Wiccan, Theodore "Teddy" Altman AKA Hulkling and Loki were also freshmen. I was able to make friends with them all, and it's no secret that Billy and Teddy like each other. Avengers Academy was indeed cool, just like Father said. But the best part was:The Avengers, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, were _our seniors!_ I was literally crying with happiness. Although I never wrote any fanfiction about the Avengers, I love them a lot. If the Four-Dimensional Space, the internet world, had the Dai-Gurren Brigade, our world had the Avengers. They're legends, especially the leaders, Captain America and Iron Man. Here's what I know about the dynamic duo:

Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers, Captain America—World War II veteran and the greatest hero in the history of the USA, he looks 16 but, however, he'd been frozed in ice for 70 freaking years and is actually 86. Hell, he's older than my grandma!

Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man—Youngest heir to Stark Industries, graduated MIT at the age of 8 but wanted to go back to school, hence the reason why he's here now. Arc reactor in chest keeps shrapnel from shredding heart. Made his own suits of armor, and that's what makes him so cool.

Sometimes I wondered, "What if Cap and Tony fell in love?" Yeah, I know, it's obviously the impossible 'cause there's absolutely _no way_ that I, a mere freshman, can get Cap to be Tony's Nia Teppelin. But someday, I will do it, just like how my OC Darren could get hitched to Kylo Ren. I'm gonna kick logic to the curb and do the impossible! _JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!_ I'm...I'm...

"Hey, Big D!" called a voice. "What's with all the noise?"

"Aniki?" I said, not that surprised to see Scott Lang, Ant-Man, the Kamina to my Simon. It was only during the entrance ceremony that I found out he, along with his girlfriend Janet Van Dyne, was an Avenger too. "Ah, I was...just...thinking of my fleet."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. The Avengers are having an initiation for you tonight, don't be late!"

* * *

I still can't forget the night the Avengers accepted me as a honorary member. When I was fast asleep, Scott snuck into my room and then tried to wake me up. "Psst! Big D!"

"Mm...Aniki?" I mumbled in my sleep.

"Darren~!" he said, in a singsong voice. That was when I perked up, and he led me to an abandoned parking lot just outside the campus. Suddenly, I heard dramatic music play and a haunting chant, which kinda went like this:

"Ha hwa ha. Ha hwa ha. Ha hwa ha. Ha hwa ha."

By the time I reached an arch made out of tropical plants and torches, I realized it was the Avengers who had been doing the spooky chant. The robot, Dummy, kept on playing the music as my heroes continued on...

"Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ho ha. Hahoo wahoo yahoo ho! Hahoo wahoo yahoo ho! Hahoo ho ho wahoo ha hee! Ha ho wa hee ha ho ho ho!"

Then suddenly, they stopped with a "Hoo!". And the music stopped, too.

"State your name." said Cap, showing up beneath the arch.

"Darren Agonistes Cross." I replied, without showing a single sign of fear. Cap stepped aside, leaving Hawkeye—Clint—in charge.

"Darren Agonistes Cross, newcomer of black and yellow, you have been called forth, to summit of the Parking Lot, to join with us in the fraternal bonds of avengerhood." said Clint.

"Hmm?" I still couldn't get it.

"They want ya in our club, kid." Janet replied for me.

"Really?" My face lit up brightly.

"If you are able to go through the Ring Of Thunder!" Clint's voice echoed. I heard him talking to Thor, "Turn on the Ring Of Thunder! The Ring Of Thunder! You said you could do it." Thor began spinning his hammer real fast, and soon, lightning illuminated the area.

"The Ring Of Thunder!" Clint declared loudly.

Immediately, everybody began chanting again. "Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho. Ha hwa ha ho ho ho."

"Isn't there another way? He's just a boy!" wailed Janet. Oh, c'mon, Janet! I'm 14 years old! I'll show you I can do it! Who the hell do you think I am? I weaved through the flashes of lightning in a matter of seconds, and bumped into Cap, who helped me up and said "From this moment on, you will now be known as Hornet."

"Hornet, oo-ha-ha!" The other Avengers responded.

"Welcome, Avenger Hornet!"

"Hornet, oo-ha-ha!"

"OK, Hornet's one of us now, agreed?" asked Cap.

"Agreed." everybody replied, as Janet presented me with a plate of shawarma.

"We can't send him to his death. Sharpe's coming in five days. So, what are we going to do?" I had no idea what they were talking about, but I accepted the Avengers membership gladly, with a happy heart and a mouthful of shawarma.


	3. And You Cannot Hide

**Synopsis:Darren befriends an obscure freshman who tells him what the hell is going on here, and that's when things start to take a turn for the worse.**

* * *

 _Listening to:_ Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab

 _Reading:_ RG Veda Volume 10

 _Watching:_ The Wonder Woman movie

 _Playing:_ Justice League Heroes

* * *

"Right, I should ask you this properly. Hold on..." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a medium-sized black cube with a red button on top. He knelt down on one knee and placed the device on the ground. He pressed the red button, and looked at Kylo meaningfully as a mechanical hand emerged from the device, holding a smaller black box, and stopped just in front of Kylo's face. He looked at the box wearily, before it popped open, revealing…a blood diamond, set in a small golden ring. Kylo's eyes popped wide open in shock, as Darren made a small rant. "Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, we've been together for quite some time…we've each tried dating other people, and I'm not sure it it's the same for you, but for me? I just can't imagine my life without you in it. And so, I started thinking that…maybe we should seal the deal. And so, behold, the propose-inator…with it, I'mma ask you a very important question that will change both our lives forever. Kylo, will you be my civil partner?" Kylo looked at the box for a long time, a small furrow on his forehead as he scrunched his eyebrows in concentration, debating with himself. Finally, he smiled and nodded. Darren squealed in pure joy. "Oh, THANK YOU, Ky!" He then let out a startled little squeal as he was swept up and clutched tightly to his boyfriend's chest, and clung tightly to the black fabric of the uniform.

 _A Week Later  
_

In a galaxy at war, revel in the sweetness of a cross-faction, cross-movie, same-gender union...

Kylo was anxious. Which wasn't really all that surprising, considering the circumstances. He fidgeted with his purple bow tie, glancing nervously around himself. To his left were the groomsmen, all wearing the military uniform of the First Order, including his best man, General Hux, and a little farther to his right were the bridesmaids, all wearing yellow and black dresses, including the maid of honor, Kara Zor-El. In the audience were an assortment of Jedi, Sith, and regular Smallville civilians. He could see Rey in the front row, and some bright-looking people whom he assumed were the Yellowjacket's other teammates. Megamind looked at him from behind the pedestal that held the big book.

"Benny, are you ACTUALLY NERVOUS?"

"Shut up, Megamind. I have every right to be nervous, I mean, it's my UNION, and did you SEE the amount of people here? What if one of them sees Darren walking up here, and realizes that I'm too horrible for him? And, and what if he realizes how big a mistake this all is, and, and LEAVES me? Huh?"

"I know I would."

"EXACTLY! Don't you see? He's too GOOD for me! I'm nothing! I'm just the empty shell of a man, raving on and on about my horrible, abusive childhood, and creating crazy machines that literally blow up in my face just because of my horrible ability to hold a petty grudge? Who would marry THAT?"

At this point, Kara spoke up. "Aw, cheer up, Mr. Ren. I'm sure he wouldn't have agreed to it if he didn't really love you. So let's turn that frown upside down, Ay? He's coming."

"Oh, no, I KNOW you, Kara, and I know you're just saying—" his accusation was halted as the music started.

Everyone turned to look at the other. There stood Darren, wearing a yellow jacket and a veil, his locket on a chain for all to see, holding a bouquet of yellow roses. In short, he looked gorgeous. Jordan and Sinestro, Darren's godfathers, lead him down the aisle behind the flower boy(Kouta Hoshikawa, who had initiated the flower petal cannon-inator that Batman had recently installed and was using it with gusto) and the ring bearer, a pony who went by the name of Twilight Sparkle. Kylo felt a huge, boyish grin spread across his face as he watched his beautiful nemesis walking down the aisle towards him. Then the Yellow Lantern took Kylo's hand and placed it upon the lace-gloved hand of the young warrior.

"Thanks, Thaal." The Korugarian gained a serious glare in his eyes, and leaned in the Supreme Leader's direction slightly.

"Take good care of him, Ren. If anything happens to my godson, I am holding you personally responsible."

"Seriously? I would never actually HURT him. It's HIM you have to worry about."

"I am." And then he stepped away and took his seat in the audience. Kylo blinked at him, and then turned back to Megamind as the song ended, nervousness back.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and creatures of the court. We are gathered here today to witness the union of this...man, (Kylo huffed and rolled his eyes) and this, eh, JUNIOR AGENT. So, do you, Kylo Ren, take this junior agent to be your lawfully wedded nemesis, to have and to hold captive, to hate and to cherish, through good times and through bad times, in sickness and in health, till' death do you part?"

"Of course I do. Heck, I already do do all that, don't I? Huh."

"ANYWAY…do you, Darren Cross, take this…man…to be your lawfully wedded nemesis, to have and to hold captive, to hate and to cherish, through good times and through bad times, in sickness and in health, till' death do you part?"

"Yeah, I do." replied Darren.

"All…right then, if anyone has any reason why these two cannot be joined in unholy matrimony—BESIDES the obvious—please speak now or else forever hold your peace. PLEASE...really? Nobody? No one at all? Huh. Well, then, may I have the rings?"

"Twilight's got 'em." Twilight blasted her way to the front of the stage, and held out the velvet pillow holding the two rings, which the couple exchanged.

Kylo spoke softly, his voice taut with emotion.

 _"With this ring, and this oath, I give you my promise_

 _That from this day forward I will give you all of my love,_

 _I know that you must fight, and you shall not fight alone._

 _I have no greater gift to give._

 _As your love is my anchor, and your trust is my strength,_

 _May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home._

 _In war I will protect you;_

 _In peace I will cherish and support you._

 _This is my vow."_

Darren nodded softly, his voice clear and confident.

 _"As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be_

 _As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become._

 _You give of yourself willingly, to share my burdens_

 _We are from a different people, and pledged to separate causes_

 _But we stand together as one; as one people, as one cause_

 _Though all that may come, whatever we must face_

 _We shall face it together, and never be divided_

 _You will protect me, and I will support you, all of my days."_

He paused, and smiled.

"May the Force be with us."

They heard the voice of Megamind as if from far away:

"Alright, then by the power vested in me as the defender of Metrocity, I hereby declare you Thing 1 and Thing 2. You may now kiss him!"

"Which one of us?" Darren joked, eyes sparkling, his lovely smile beaming.

"That would be me," Kylo whispered softly. leaning forward to seal his lover's mouth with his own, to make his dream a reality...

Kara hugged both of them simultaneously with a bear hug that threatened to crush their lungs.

"Eep! I'm so HAPPY for you two!"

"Um, Kara, we kinda need to breath in order to survive."

"Ooh! Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength, Ay?"

"Clearly."

"Always knew you two would end up together. Hey, Darren, welcome to the family." Finn and Rose strolled over at that point.

"Hey, Yellowjacket. Happy for you. Don't really know what you see in him, but happy nonetheless." said Shiro.

"I'm right here, ya know."

"Right, sorry. Hey, you be careful out there, 'kay?" Darren nodded and fist-bumped his friend, who hooked his arm through Sendak's elbow and strolled off towards the dance floor. The other Voltron characters didn't think anything of it, because Darren had made sure the two got to dance when he made Shiro one of his groomsmen. A night out of hiding should do both of them good. Then Yesss came over.

"Hey, Darren! Great to see everything worked out okay, what with the secrets and everything. You cool? I mean, you seemed a little freaked last time I saw you." Darren smiled, and the two embraced. Ever since that one incident and she found out his biggest secret, he had come to her for guidance and companionship as a friend who knew about both his lives. She had become a valued friend to him, and often expressed casual concern over his well-being. Darren, had, in fact, been a little freaked, but the author won't elaborate.

* * *

Yeah, that was my fic, "The Crossover Union Ceremony Of The Universe", featuring my OC Darren.

Anyways, the Avengers threw a raging party for me last night in the Stark Tower, congratulating me on becoming part of the family. Scott and Janet decided to help me out with the suit, thankfully, Dr. Hank Pym, Scott's mentor, Janet's adoptive father and my role model, was the Academy's science teacher. Hell, I even based the Yellowjacket suit's shrinking technique on that of the Ant-Man suit! And how lucky of me, ending up in the school where Dr. Pym—no, Professor Pym was! Now let's get back to the main topic, when I came back to my dorm room this morning, Peter asked "Hey, buddy, what happened to you last night?" and I told him everything. He joked, "O-o-h, now you're dead meat!", but I could tell that he was happy for me, as well.

Also...we're starting a ballroom dancing unit in Phys Ed, and Professor Bobbi Morse said each of us needed a partner. At the beginning of class, Professor Morse called out names for dance partners, and I held my breath when she got to Pepper Potts. Seriously, she's the worst girl in the entire school...or at least that's what everybody told me. Tony told me when Tony's father, Mr. Howard Stark, announced the Stark Expo last year, she said that the Stark Expo was a waste of time, and it was quite obvious that the Stark Expo is a festive event that everybody can enjoy. With Virginia "Pepper" Potts AKA The Biggest Idiot In The Whole Entire Universe gone, everything will be a lot better. Thank goodness, Pepper got paired up with Mandarin, leader of the school bullies, and if you ask me, that's a match made in heaven. Eventually, Professor Morse read out the last girl's name, and there were still a buncha boys left over, including me. There are a lot more boys in the Academy this year than girls, so it made sense that not everyone got a partner. Then Professor Morse said that EVERYONE had to dance, and she began pairing the boys up with ONE ANOTHER. So the next thing I knew, Iron Man was dancing a waltz with Captain America, and I swear, that was the best scene I ever saw in my entire life.

Since _the_ _thing_ happened, it didn't matter anymore that I got paired up with some kid I met during the entrance ceremony, but I couldn't exactly remember his name. He was wearing a sleeveless green vest with yellow stripes and a small yellow lightning bolt drawn on it. After Phys Ed, me and that kid left Club A together, and I asked him, "What's your name?"

"Maxwell Dillon." he replied. "You can just call me Max, or Electro. That's my superhero name."

I said, "My name's Darren Cross. Nice to meet you, Max." Turns out Max was extraordinary, just like all the others in this school except me. He was living electricity, and I thought it was awesome, but despite that, everybody failed to notice poor Max.

"You're the first one to notice me." he said. "As thanks, I'll tell you this:recently, I found out something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Miriam Sharpe." said Max. "She's a superhero killer. Director Fury called that nightmare of a professor to the school to get her to see the bright side of superheroes, but I think she's gonna annihilate us all."

That's when I found out what Cap was talking about when he said "We can't send him to his death. Sharpe's coming in five days. So, what are we going to do?" The Avengers had been trying to save me, already aware of that lady's bad reputation! I said thanks to Max, and I had this feeling that me and Max could possibly become great friends. And when we do, I'm gonna tell everybody about him, the Amazing Electro.


	4. Yeah, Ya Gotta Face It, Baby

**Synopsis:Darren writes a genderbent Sinhal fic... _and_ finds out some interesting stuff about Miriam Sharpe.**

 **(Inspiration For "This Girl Can Drive":** **pbs. twimg. c o m** **/ media / DkPtnzTU0AAyQn1 .Jee-Pee-Gee)**

* * *

 _Listening_ _to:_ Baby Mine by Arcade Fire

 _Reading:_ Green Lantern:Sinestro Corps War

 _Watching:_ Ralph Breaks The Internet

 _Playing:_ Disney's Villains' Revenge

* * *

 _"Look, all friendships change, but the good ones, they get stronger because of it."_

—Shank, "Ralph Breaks The Internet"

* * *

Well, I'm currently writing a scene for my partly-Dumbo-inspired Sinhal fic "This Girl Can Drive". It's basically the entire Green Lantern saga, but with Hallie Jordan and Thaalia Sinestro. The title derives from something Shank said in Ralph Breaks The Internet. Well, I'm already past that moment that never happened in the comics, after Thaalia gets forcibly torn from her yellow lanterns, is captured and gets sentenced to death, she and Hallie share a tender moment, with the song "Baby Mine".

"Sorry, Pete, but I've got more important stuff right here." Yeah, and it was, of course, my fic, along with research about Miriam Sharpe. But, this time, it's my fic. It begins with Hallie being from Earth acting as her "big ears", then it's basically Hallie and a no-longer-green Thaalia breaking up and getting back together, and finally, bring in the classic 1941 Dumbo ending with a twist, since they ain't no elephants. Well, all Thaalia really wanted was a nice, small quiet union ceremony. But unfortunately for her, practically the whole entire universe and a little bit more was there. Thaalia felt like an idiot; the omniverse, including the original Hal Jordan and Thaal Sinestro, was here to watch her big fat cross-faction, cross-emo, same-gender interspecies union.

 _I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band,_

 _I seen a needle that winked its eye,_

 _But I be done seen about ev'rything,_

 _When I see a jackpot fly, (Oh, my!)_

 _When I see..._

 _When I see..._

 _When I see a jackpot fly,_

 _(Ooh, look at 'em go!)_

 _When I see a jackpot fly,_

 _(Happy landing, girls!)_

 _(Whoopee!)_

 _When I see a jackpot fly~!_

 _(I wish I'd have gotten their autographs.)_

 _(Hey, man, I got their autographs.)_

 _(Well, congrats, ladies!)_

This ending was perfection, but I still had a long way to go. While I was halfway through the 16th chapter, Peter rushed in. He yelled, "Hey, Darren, did you hear that? Loki spotted a shiny diamond ring on Professor Melinda May's finger, and within a matter of hours, it set the entire school buzzing!" But before I could explain, Wanda, Vision and Pietro barreled in.

 _She's had enough of her own experiences with Parallax to last her a lifetime, which made it particularly frustrating that Sinestro was standing before her with that stupid gray streak in her hair and that too-sharp smirk on her face._

 _"Sinestro. Or should I be calling you Parallax?" She sneered, rubbing a hand over her nose that was undoubtedly broken._

 _The blood dripped down her face like a faucet and Sinestro laughed. It was a laugh she heard countless times, although it hadn't been so cruel once. Or maybe it always had been. Either way, she turned her head and spat out a mouthful of blood, recognizing that look on Sinestro's face because she had made it herself once before. Or Parallax made it at her._

 _"Jordan. I have considerably more control over myself than you do." Sinestro said._

 _She hit Hallie once more in the face for good measure, to make sure her nose was broken. Hallie's head snapped to the side but, to her credit, she stayed quiet for once. She reached up, feeling where it was crooked. She heard herself chuckle before she felt it, air whistling painful through her nose._

 _"Apparently not if you're letting Parallax control you like that."_

"When would the wedding be?" Ugh!

 _"Do you love me, Thaalia?"_

 _The question felt like a two ton boulder dropped onto her shoulders when asked to say it aloud, but the feeling of the truth in her chest made her able to carry it with sturdy hands. She swallowed heavily and turned her head a bit until she could look into Hallie'_ _s imploring gaze. She turned her body around fully in the hero's arms, placing her hands on Hallie's collarbones and trying to straighten out the frown of deep thought on her own face._

"Was Professor May gonna change her name?" Oh, sh*t!

 _"God, I love you," Hallie murmured dreamily, her eyes full of nothing but utter adoration that made Thaalia's stomach erupt in a fleet of careening dreadnoughts, screw butterflies._

 _"I love you, too," Thaalia sighed happily, "and I'll return the favor as soon as I can feel my legs, promise."_

 _Hallie's laugh rang out throughout the room, and Thaalia couldn't even remember what her life had been like without it._

"Which of us would be invited?" Darn, darn, darn, darny-darn!

* * *

I found out five superheroes were murdered by a mysterious woman known as the Purple Lady. And here it is:With the death of five beloved adolescent heroes staining the happy memories of the once popular academy, you have to wonder a few things.

1.) What happened to the victim of the boom of '87?

2.) Why does Miriam Sharpe hate supers that much?

and finally,

3.) What makes you think that someone who killed five heroes was going to stop at that small of a number?

Well, why don't you find out? And here's what I found:

 _TOP-SECRET FILE_

 _June 29th, 1981_

 _A woman dressed in a purple dress ambled down the hallway, veil down to cover her eyes._

 _Her left hand was curled around a flashlight. Her right clutched a blood splattered knife. The entire speed of her walk suggested that she had nowhere better to be, nothing better to do with her life than walk unhurried down the hall._

 _About twenty feet in front of him was a teenage girl, a tee shirt with 'Arizona' written on it in dusky purple lettering, the back of it punctured by two small holes on her left shoulder. Despite the height she had, she was obviously younger than her body suggested. She had one had clasping her shoulder, her breath coming out in sharp pants as he followed her._

 _"You can't run forever!" she crooned the words like she was singing them, a gentle smile on her face. "You're going to run out of places soon enough."_

 _She didn't even stop to look back at her, a soft whimper of fear forced out of her throat by the jolt of a misstep, her ankle twisting. With barely any hesitation, she pushed herself forward, not even hitting the floor. She grunted in pain as she finally made it into the office, already reaching for the phone on the desk._

 _There was no tone when she lifted the receiver off of the cradle._

 _With a sob, she dropped it onto the desk again and turned to the door, banging her hand on it as she realized that someone had padlocked it from the other side. She was shaking as she cried, shoulders up against her ears. On the other side of the window was that lady._

 _With tear filled eyes, she met their eyes, her own widening when she realized that it was the otter. Pounding on the glass, she finally looked behind her, cries growing louder when she realized that the woman was leaning against the door jam, picking at his nails with the knife he had chased her with. "I told you, brat." she grinned at her, as if she had simply warned her about something. "You can't run forever."_

 _"It's bulletproof glass, Dota won't be able to get in to save you." she directed the comment at the young girl, licking her lips as she came further into the room. He kicked the door shut behind him, a padlock already on it as he reached back and clicked it shut. "And neither will Luke. Or Danny. Or any of them, actually. You're going to die and it's going to be fun." She jammed the blade of the knife into her back._

 _In response to the force being applied at her back, her face slammed against the glass, a smear of blood coming out of her mouth and tracking her progress down the door._

 _"Well," she began when she finally stopped moving. "Isn't it a shame, Dota?" She looked up at her. "You couldn't save her. You'll never be able to save any of them. I'm going to make sure—" she stepped even closer to the glass, her nose almost pressed into the blood. "—You CAN'T." She kicked the body at her feet over, exposing her frightened little face. She knelt down, ran her thumb along her bottom lip. Collecting a mixture of blood and saliva, she smeared it on the window, drawing a happily smiling face on the glass. "Imagine a world with no supers at all,_ _close your eyes and just dream..."_

 _She sat there for a few hours, waited until the first dim rays of sun touched the sky and the front door of the office opened._

 _Dota turned to the sound, a worried noise grating in the back of her throat as she noticed that the manager for the day shift had just walked in. "Mister Orsani!" she chirped, her small ears wiggling as she caught his attention. "Mister Orsani, a woman in a purple dress hurt a girl! Girl isn't safe, she did something to her!"_

 _"Did she now." Orsani raised an eyebrow at her, pulling a small golden key out of his pocket. Reaching around the otter, he pressed the key into the lock, popping the padlock open and slipping it into his pocket. "Jeremy, what have I told you about taunting the AIs when you do this?" he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're getting acclaim as a school, we need to keep this quiet. There's already rumors flying about the AIs we've had to shut off for a while."_

* * *

I wrote everything down, as you can see above. So, apparently, there was a superhero school before Avengers Academy, and it had an AI named Dota, a professor named Orsani, students named Luke, Danny and Jeremy, and..."Darren!" I quickly shut my notebook. It was just Tony. "What are you doing, this late, with the computer on?"

"Ummm..." I didn't want to tell Tony that I had found a top-secret file. I tried to speak. I tried to tell him that I was just playing a video game. I tried to say SOMETHING...but all that came out was "B-b-bubba bobba hob-hobba-hobba Wah-wah."

Then he reached for my journal. No, please don't open it! Suddenly, he said "OK, I'll respect your privacy. Can I take a look at your computer instead?" No, no, no, please, please—"What? You hacked into the SHIELD database? That was something I failed to do!"

"Please don't report me because of that." I said.

"No, I won't." Tony replied. "You really _are_ extraordinary! BTW...I'm inviting you to watch Incredibles 2 tomorrow night with me and the gang, can you come?" I answered with a yes, since I was now part of the gang too, but at the same time, my mind wondered if the woman in the video was Professor Sharpe, and if she was somehow connected to the boom of '87, a bombing incident that took away many innocent lives.


End file.
